Lost & Found
by Asera
Summary: Jacqi's nightmares force Barbara Rayne to call Alex and bring the Legacy back into all their lives. This story follows New Beginnings...so if you want to know who Jacqi is you'll find your answers there. Please R&R especially now that the 'hits' function
1. Lost

Lost- written by Asera

Focus: Jacqi, Alex, and Derek though he doesn't appear in much.

Authors Notes: All of My stories have a certain order that doesn't have to be followed if you just want to jump in…but that might confuse you if you don't know some things like who's Jacqi. And what happened to Kat?

"Noooo!" Jacqi screams as she awakens drenched in sweat from yet another nightmare. It had been a few months since she had arrived in San Francisco, and only a few days after that since they begun. She had yet to figure out what they meant, she couldn't tell anyone about them either. At first she thought the dreams were only a sign of homesickness but that was impossible she had never been before why would she be now. She wipes the sweat away with her hand as she climbs out of bed, into the bathroom to wash her face. She shakes it off as she comes back to bed drying her face. She hears a knock at the door as she sits on the bed and leans back against the head post. "Come in,"

Anna ties her robe as she walks in. "Ms. Jacqi, are you all right?" she asks as Jacqi sits back on the bed. "I heard you scream." She comes over to Jacqi sitting near her on the bed.

Jacqi pushes her hair out of the way, "I'm fine Anna, I just can't sleep but that shouldn't surprise you."

"Well let me help you into bed and then I'll bring you some warm milk." She says as she tries to pull the covers up from under Jacqi and around her. "That should put you right back to sleep."

Jacqi stops her. "No, Anna not tonight. I'd rather stay awake for tonight." Anna nods. "You should get some rest you look tired." Jacqi knows Anna must be as tired as she is, in the past weeks since the dreams started it had been her who came to give her comfort. However, what Jacqi was unaware of is that Barbara had been the one to send Anna to see her, Barbara had always been the first to react to Jacqi's screams yet it was Anna who went in as the replacement grandmother.

"I'll rest when you do." Anna replies stating a fact as the only way any one of the three women would sleep was when she did.

"No Anna, you'll rest now." She smiles sympathetically. "Go on back to your room. I'll be fine by myself." Anna doesn't want to but refuses to argue with Jacqi who seems adamant about not returning to her dreams, she agrees.

Anna nods as she speaks and stands away from Jacqi. "All right Ms. Jacqi you win for now." Jacqi smiles at her glad at least one of them will get some rest. Anna leaves Jacqi and proceeds to her room there Barbara waits for her anxiously. "She's fine." She informs Barbara who was ready to stand up and run to her if she should say Jacqi needed her.

"She had another nightmare?" Anna nods. Barbara stands from sitting in the chair next to Anna's bed. "That's the third tonight….and God only knows what number since she started."

"She's been having a lot of these nightmares lately…" Anna states.

Barbara turns away and then back to face Anna. "Yes, and they've only gotten worse…I should do something to help her, but what can I do?" She looks down towards the floor almost ashamed of not knowing how to help her. She'd never been able to help Derek or Ingrid with their gifts Winston had always taken charge of them for that. She was clueless…she didn't know how to help or who to call to get her help.

Anna is aware of what Barbara is thinking she had always been around to see the way Winston was with the children. She didn't know what else to say except, "Perhaps, you should call her father he would probably know how better to help Ms. Jacqi."

Barbara nods agreeing, though the last thing she wants is to speak to Anthony. Jacqi was still to forgive her for what happened, yes she would speak to her and on occasion even call her grandmother but she was yet to open up to her. Bringing Anthony near her might bring back Jacqi's disappointment. She had to do something to help Jacqi she was afraid dismissing her nightmares as just that might hurt her. "Don't worry Anna, if my granddaughter needs help I'll make sure she gets it." Barbara then walks past Anna and to the door patting her on the shoulder as she does.

*****

The following morning in her bedroom Barbara reflects on what's best for Jacqi and how to help her. She had promised Anthony she would take care of her but to call him was something she was not willing to do. 'What if he thinks I can't take care of my own grandchild?' she thinks as she picked up the phone to call him. "No, Barbara you're not going to call him." She states out loud to herself. "You can't call him, remember what happened last time…Jacqi hasn't forgiven you…No you can take care of this yourself without his help." Barbara nods agreeing with herself…and thinking 'My God, please don't let me talk to myself…I must be going crazy.' She dials the numbers on the phone and waits as the calls goes through, it rings a couple of times before she hears a voice at the other end of the phone identifying herself as Tanya Moreau. "Yes, hello may I please speak to Ms. Alexandra Moreau."

She hears a reply and then the phone being placed down and picked up rapidly followed by an out of breath voice. "Yes…hello…"

"Alex, it's Barbara dear." She says a little excited at hearing her voice again, she had only been able to talk briefly with her at the memorial The Legacy had offered for Derek much like the one offered for Winston. A brief heartfelt good bye from people who didn't really care about Derek at least not how she thought they should, but only about the cause The Legacy…that damn Legacy.

Alex sounds surprised. "Barbara?…My God…I never thought I'd ever hear from you." She chuckles as Barbara smiles thinking to herself she should've stayed in touch with her. Alex wasn't to blame for what happened to Derek and she cared about him…she knew Alex did. "Well tell me how are you? Is everything ok? You're not sick are you? Is Ingrid?…" Alex asked concerned…no member of the Rayne family was different if they contacted someone it was usually for a purpose.

Barbara sighs. "Yes, Alex I'm fine and Ingrid is fine too…but Alex…" Barbara goes silent for a moment trying to think of how to tell her about Jacqi. She knows Alex is very sensitive for her to just blurt out Jacqi's existence could hurt her.

"What is it Barbara?" Alex listens to the silence on the other end…"Barbara….Barbara…are you there?"

Barbara shakes out of it. "Yes Alex, I'm here. I just…well it's just that I would like to see you if that's all right? I have some things I need to talk to someone about and…"

"Talk?…Well why not call Rachel? She's just a few minutes away from you…I'm sure she would be more than happy to come over and…" Alex says still wondering why Barbara would want to see her all of the sudden.

"No I would rather talk to you…what I have to tell you is something that would be better to talk about in person…besides you won't deny an old woman a wish to see an old friend." Barbara smiles to herself knowing Alex could never argue with that.

Alex chuckles as she says surprised. "Barbara Rayne, I never would've thought you would resort to black mail." She hears Barbara chuckle on the other end. "Ok, Barbara I just have some things I have to deal with here." Alex says replies softly.

"Thank you Alex, I'll see you soon then?" She asks rather impatient to see Alex.

"Yes I'll finish what I have to do tonight and make sure I'm on my way back tomorrow afternoon." Alex responds, Barbara thanks her and then both say good bye and hang up. Barbara smiles knowing that if there is anyone in the Legacy she can trust it would be Alex. She had always known Alex loved Derek and that Derek loved Alex, and had been heartbroken when they hadn't found a way to be together. Barbara nods off the sensitivity she's feeling and leaves her bedroom after replacing the receiver heading for the kitchen where she knows Jacqi awaits her for perhaps another battle of wits.

*****

Early the next afternoon Jacqi tries to get some sleep in her bedroom. She thought that perhaps the light of day would keep the darkness of her dreams away but it proved to be a useless attempt. She closed her eyes peacefully only to be taken over by the darkness, lightning and fiery explosion that occurred within her dreams. She'd always awake as the figure of a man formed before her…always frighten to see his face…afraid it would be damaged by the fire as he always walked from it towards her. "Ahhhhh!" She slapped her hands to her face feeling the dampness surrounding her…her hair was a mess soaked in sweat just as her blouse was, her entire body perspiring. "I can't do this anymore." She jumps up out of bed wiping off the sweat from her face. "God, help me." She licks her lips, they're dry and chapped. "I need to sleep." She knew she did but she couldn't get any. Looking in her vanity mirror leaning in towards it she sees the bags under her eyes. "Oh man, I'm a mess…look at my eyes…I'm gonna start looking like a hound dog pretty soon." She breathes in and out. "I need a shower." As she walks towards the bathroom and slams the door.

Downstairs after hearing the doorbell Samuel, the house butler, opens the door and a figure of a woman steps in tall and slim. 'Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Ms. Barbara Rayne…" The young black woman informs the man who nods and turns to see Anna walking towards him…"This young lady is here…."

She interrupts him…"Yes Samuel thank you, Ms. Rayne is expecting you Ms. Moreau…" Alex greets Anna with a warm hello as she does the same. She escorts Alex to the terrace where Barbara awaits her while Samuel closes the door behind her.

Jacqi now showered and dressed walks down the stairs after they've exited the hall towards Samuel, "Who was that woman Samuel?"

"Ms.?" He asks not having heard the question in its entirety.

"The woman with Anna…who was she?" She asks again.

"That was Ms. Moreau…I believe she's an acquaintance of your grandmother's ma'am." He explains and awaits another question.

"An acquaintance of my grandmother's…." She wonders in all the time she's been here Barbara had never had any visitors…she thinks to herself out loud. "I wonder what's the occasion?"

"Ma'am?"

"Nothing Samuel that'll be all…for now." She smiles as he nods and walks off in the opposite direction…she heads for the terrace but instead makes a turn towards the Library. She closes the door not wanting to be bothered by anyone. Hating to be surprised she sits at the desk and pulls up a search for Moreau. "Moreau…nothing…damn." She thinks maybe she was a friend of his referring to Derek. "Moreau…M-o-r-e-a-u- with Barbara Rayne…damn…nothing…cross search Moreau with Rayne, Derek Rayne…" She hits the spot but surprised to see Legacy involvement…. "Ah Jackpot, no wonder the name sounded familiar…Ms. Alexandra Moreau former member of the San Francisco house…well now I wonder why she's here." Now that she knows who the stranger is she sits patiently waiting for Barbara to call on her as she knows she will. She yawns still tired and leans back as she thinks of reasons that could have brought Alexandra to Barbara. "Hmmm…I'll find out soon enough."

*****

In the terrace area Anna walks out with Alex behind her to find Barbara resting her head back on a patio chair as she sips her drink slowly. "Ms. Rayne…Alex is here."

Barbara opens her eyes and stands up putting her glass of lemonade down as she does and extending her arms. "Alex, dear."

Alex hugs her and squeezes her it had been forever or what seemed forever since she had last seen Barbara. "Oh Barbara, it's great to see you again." 

Barbara nods and agrees to the same as she releases her. "Yes, it is." Alex smiles at her as she sits next to her in another chair and Barbara takes her seat back. They remain silent for a moment, Barbara offers her a glass of lemonade, and Alex accepts sipping it slowly as Barbara does the same. The she breaks the silence. "Alex, I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch after the service."

"No it's all right Barbara, I understand it was hard on me too." Patting her chest with her left hand as her right extends towards Barbara to comfort her and then pulled back.

"Is that why you left the Legacy?" Barbara asks curiously.

"I didn't leave the Legacy." Alex rebuffs sarcastically…"I'm just on vacation…why would you think I left the Legacy?"

"From Mr. Boyle." Barbara bites her lip.

"Nick? You've seen Nick?" Asks shocked but then not surprised as she always thought of Nick as someone who would stick around for his friend's family.

"No not lately…he came by for a while but I think the Legacy has kept him busy rebuilding the old house." Alex nods." Why did you leave Alex? The Legacy was everything to you, like Derek's."

"No Barbara, Derek was everything to me…that's why I stayed around…" Barbara acts surprised though the revelation isn't much of a revelation. "I mean I took great pride in our work and would do anything the Legacy asked…but Derek he was my friend…and…and…" Wants to say what she said to herself the night it happened.

"Your love…" Barbara speaks quietly.

Alex's eyes widen. "You knew?"

Barbara chuckles softly. "From the first time I met you Alex I knew it was in your eyes," Alex looks down at her eyes almost as if ashamed but Barbara lifts her face with her fingers as she continues and smiles. "and if Derek hadn't told me you used to be a student of his and that you were his colleague I think I would've said something." Alex sheds a tear as does Barbara then both begin to giggle at the silliness of not having shared this with each other sooner.

Alex wipes away her tears and holds back her giggles as she remembers the reason she came. "Ugh..Ahh..Ok, now that we've taken the usual trip down sensitivity lane you have to tell me why you wanted me to come?"

"I wanted to see you."

"I know…what for?" Barbara looks at her surprised as she wipes away the last tear. "Come on Barbara, I know you….you're just like Derek and Ingrid…you never call unless you have a reason…now what is it?"

Barbara nods…she may be able to trick others but Alex knew her family better than anyone. "It's about Derek's daughter."

"Daughter?" Alex questions…Derek didn't have a daughter…did he? Dear Lord how should I know…I was surprised to know about Lucas…oh God leave it to Derek to have a daughter and not know about it!

"Yes Alex, Derek had a daughter…oh Alex she's beautiful. She's 19 now, she's smart and oh she's exquisite." Barbara talks about her like an overjoyed grandmother…Alex looks at her happy but at the same time wondering if it's actually true…or if it could be the same as what happened with Lucas.

"Barbara are you sure she's Derek's?" Alex asks. "I mean it's not a trick or something?"

"No, Alex I'm sure…you have to meet her…she's the reason I called you." Barbara notices the hints of fear appearing on Alex's face. "Oh Alex I know it seems almost impossible but it's true Derek did leave a daughter. And she needs someone's help…" Alex squints her eyes wondering in what way. " She's been having nightmares lately…she hasn't been able to sleep in so long…and I'm afraid that…"

Alex shakes her head…"Barbara nightmares aren't my specialty…Rachel now she can…"

"No, Rachel is a psychiatrist…yes she's very competent but Jacqi would think I believe she's crazy and I don't. We've had enough trouble getting to know each other…if I should call Rachel, Jacqi would be upset." Alex nods agreeing sometimes Rachel didn't have the best approach methods. "Besides all I really want you to do is talk to her…she hasn't told me if she has any kind of gift but she is Derek's daughter and both my children had it…I want to be able to help her Alex."

Alex nods. "Ok Barbara I'll talk to the girl…but I don't guarantee she's gonna be thrilled to talk to me either. People who exhibit certain gifts aren't exactly jumping to talk about it…at least none I've ever met." Alex smiles as she sees Barbara is happy to receive her help and continues to explain what has been happening lately, Alex continues to sip her drink as she listens attentively.

*****

After having had a pleasant time out on the terrace both Barbara and Alex enter the house to the kitchen to find Anna removing a batch of cookies from the oven and placing them on a cooling rack as she slaps Jacqi's hand from snatching some. "No Ms. Jacqi they're hot…you'll burn yourself." 

Anna warns her without avail as Jacqi takes one and places it in her mouth quickly followed by a large gulp of milk…she swallows and then fans her mouth with her hand. "Oww! Hot! Hot! Mouth hot!"

"I warned you Ms. Jacqi…" Jacqi continues to sip on her milk as Anna smiles.

"Jacqi," Anna goes back to what she was doing as Jacqi turns to see Barbara and Alex. "Jacqi, I'd like you to meet someone she's a friend of mine…this is Alex."

Jacqi stands up from the stool by the counter and offers her hand to Alex, "How are you Jacqi?"

"I'm fine…thank you for asking." She smiles.

"I had no idea Barbara had a granddaughter…" Alex says really wanting to ask her if she knew about Derek.

"Neither did I." She responds wondering what are you thinking Alex? Come on tell me what it is? Think louder, Alex don't whisper.

"I'd love to get to know you if that's all right." Alex says while thinking…I hope she isn't as suspicious about things as Derek was or I'll never get anything out of her.

"Sure." Get to know me, yeah right…what do you really want Alex? Jacqi thinks as she smiles sweetly.

"Great…um…well I really have to go for tonight. How would you like to do some shopping tomorrow? Or have lunch?" Alex asks as if asking any other friend.

"How about both…that'd be even better." Jacqi replies wanting as much time as possible around her to find out what she wants and why Barbara brought her. Alex agrees and then excuses herself for the night leaving Barbara with Jacqi. "So she's a friend of yours?"

"Yes, a very good friend." Barbara says as she combs through her hair with her fingers. Hmm…she's nervous…what about? Jacqi thinks the times she's spent with Barbara she's been able to learn behavior patterns. "Anna, isn't it dinner time about now?"

"Yes, ma'am in about 10 minutes." Anna replies as another young attendant walks in informing her the dining table has been set.

"Good then, finish up here and then come and join us." Anna nods. "Come Jacqi, I'm sure you must have some what of an appetite." Jacqi nods even though she isn't very hungry and doesn't feel like sitting through dinner with Barbara. She takes hold of her grandmother's arm and walks with her to the dining room.

*****

"No, No, No," Jacqi mumbles as she sleeps restlessly, she had succumbed to the soporific feeling that had overcome her body. "No, no," She was standing in her dream…"No, No, don't touch me…who are you!" Turning away as if to run but being held on to by a figure…a man…tall and slim. Cuts and bruises here and there…she could see him bleed…but she couldn't see his face, she didn't want to see his face…he holds on to her so tight she pulls away but he won't let her. "No, No, let go of me…you bastard let go of me…don't let go!" She pushes him away running, she trips and he grabs her once more. "No let go."

He pull her towards something, towards the fire blazing away behind him…towards what appeared to be a house of some sort…she couldn't tell it had almost disappeared as the fire consumed it. She could hear him say something to her…but she didn't understand what he meant…she didn't know him…but he spoke to her as he pulled her. "You have to come…you have to come to me…"

She tries to pull away as he continues telling her she must come to him. "What do you mean? Let go of me…please you're scaring me…let go."

"You have to come to me…you must…you must help me…"He says as he releases her.

"No, No, Noooo!" She spurts up making her hair fly across her face as she drops back towards her pillow. She looks at her alarm clock 7:30…"Another sleepless night…big surprise." She pulls herself out of bed, takes her journal out of the stand to write a few notes about her dream and the puts it back up. She then stands shutting off the alarm as it rings. "Time to get ready…" She showers quickly, pulls a pair of jeans and a top on…brushes her hair and takes a jacket out of her closet as she walks out her room. "Let's see what Ms. Moreau has in store for me."

Walking downstairs she sees Alex talking to Barbara both turn at the same time to see her as she does. "Ah Jacqi did you have a good night dear?" Barbara asks her.

She nods as she smiles. "Would you like to get some breakfast before we go?"

"No I'll just have some juice…" She replies to Alex still overcome by her dream.

"Jacqi you should eat…you have to take your medi-…" Barbara tries to tell her as she sees Jacqi not in the mood to sassed. "Juice…Anna could you please bring her some juice." Anna nods from where she was standing, goes to the kitchen and then returns to hall with a glass of orange juice. Jacqi takes it and sips it slowly. "I'll be out most of today since you're going to be out with Alex I thought I'd take the day to do some things on my own."

Jacqi nods as she finishes off her juice. "Ok. Well Jacqi if you're ready we should go." Jacqi says yes and Alex hugs Barbara and kisses her forehead. "We'll see you later Barbara."

"Hmm, ok have fun." Barbara tells Jacqi as she kisses her cheek and runs her fingers towards her hair. "I'll see you later sweetheart." Both leave her standing alone in the hallway as Anna has returned to the kitchen with the empty glass. She yawns softly covering her mouth with her hand. "Hmm, oh I'm tired." She yawns again and then heads up the stairs to sleep for a while…not having been able to sleep the night before. She heard Jacqi's screams but hadn't gone to see her out of fear of being rejected.

*****

Somewhere in a shopping area in San Francisco, Alex and Jacqi walk around each with a shopping bag. Both make small chit chat and both observe each others actions. "So how do you get along with Barbara?" Alex asks thinking maybe she can make way with that.

Jacqi smiles and the replies, "Hasn't she told you?"

"Told me what?" Alex questions.

"Told you she slept with my father and therefore I hate her." Alex is shocked Jacqi would just blurt out something like that…"I don't like to play games Ms. Moreau…" Alex's eyes widen she hadn't mentioned her last name…"That's right I know you're last name, I told you I don't like to play games. I know exactly who you are Alexandra Moreau…former student of Derek Rayne's and former SF member. You've taken a leave of absence from the Legacy and left for Louisiana then returned…now if you could just tell me what you're here for we can deal with it and be done with this getting to know each other charade."

"Ah, you really are Derek's daughter." Alex smiles as she looks at Jacqi.

"I guess I didn't know the man, I mean not until after he was dead did anyone bother to tell me he was my father so I only have your words." Jacqi bites her lip when she sees Alex sadden by her words. "I'm sorry you cared for him…was he that wonderful?" Asking curiously she hadn't been told anything about Derek what little she knew of him, she had found out on her own by reading his dossier's from the Legacy database. And those files only pertained to Legacy work, she hadn't been able to access his personal files those because of his placement were kept encrypted.

"He was a good man, he cared about us but he wasn't afraid to put us in danger…in fact sometimes I think he enjoyed it." She smiles thinking of the time he had sent her to complete an assignment with the slumlord sentence to spend time in his own shack of a building. How angry she had been at Derek…and yet in time she understood why he had done it.

"Was he sweet? Was he ever in love? Was he handsome?" She questions some more. "I've seen pictures of Dr. Rayne but I never believe what I see in a picture…and I hadn't been able to meet with him in person."

"I suppose Derek could be sweet." She says as they walk to a café and points to a table. "He never really showed emotions…I think he kind of believed it was better that way…he could protect us better if he didn't show them to us."

"So I guess you wouldn't know if he was ever in love?" Wondering if he could've ever told her about her mother.

"Derek wasn't a love kind of guy…but he was handsome…very handsome." Alex says overzealously and then realizes she's sounding like a school girl.

"I thought he would be." She smiles…she turns up to see a waitress looking at her asking her if she'd like anything. "Yes, a skim latté and a croissant."

"I'll have the same please." The waitress nods as she finishes writing the order and then leaves to place it. "Your grandmother said you've been having trouble sleeping…"

"And the truth speaks…hehe…how did she know?" Jacqi questions Barbara hadn't been the one around when she screamed as far as she knew Barbara was tucked away sleeping peacefully as Anna comforted her.

"Anna told her…they're good friends you know."

"Yeah I guess…although I never tell my good friends to fix my bath or make me dinner." Jacqi grins cynically.

"Anna has worked for your grandmother since before her husband died…that doesn't mean they can't be friends." Alex replies as the waitress returns with their orders, placing them in front of each.

"My Grandfather…Winston."

"Yeah, do you know anything about him?" Alex probes.

"No, I use to hear people talk about him when I was little but I know as much about him as I do about his son." She begins to feel a little uncomftorable…she doesn't know how she should refer to Derek as…should I say my dad…father…I don't feel right…but Dr. Rayne?

"Mm.." Alex takes a sip from her latté. "What about your dreams?"

"They aren't dreams…" Alex looks at her…"They're nightmares…but I hardly ever remember anything when I wake up. I've been keeping notes about what I do remember but they don't make much sense."

"Notes?" Alex thinks I thought I was the only one who did that.

"Yeah, I starting keeping notes on dreams when I was a little girl…it helped me get over them…but it's not the same with these." She bites into her croissant and then takes a sip of her latté. "They only get worse as time goes by and I can't figure out what they mean."

Alex leans in towards her and brings her voice down to a whisper. "You can tell me about them, I know you don't know me very well but I can help you."

"You a shrink too?" Jacqi smiles.

"No that's not my area. But go on and tell me about your dreams."

"I don't know what to say…I see a man in them…fire…an explosion…and then I awake."

"A man?" Alex takes a sip. "Can you see what he looks like?"

"No, I don't recognize him but I've never really been able to see his face. Its always dark…and he always has his back towards me…but this last time...he…he…"Jacqi bites her lip as she remembers.

"He what Jacqi?" Alex sits back listening.  
"He grabbed me…he tried to force me into the fire…I fought him but he wouldn't let me go and he spoke to me…he said I had to help him…that I must go to him…I must help him."

"Help him?" Jacqi nods as she drinks." And you're sure you don't know who he was?"

"No," She shakes her head. "I'm sorry Alex, everything gets so fuzzy the longer I stay awake the blurrier it gets."

"It's ok." Jacqi finishes her latte and then yawns covering her mouth with her finger tips. Alex notices a hint of sleepiness in her." When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"I don't know…I don't remember sleeping ever since I got here…I guess the last time I actually slept was before I came to this city."

"So the dreams began when you got here?" Jacqi nods. "Would you mind letting me run some tests?"

"For you or the Legacy?" Jacqi questions…she'd been so used to being treated as a guinea pig as a child in Legacy matters that at this point she would say yes for either.

"No this will be strictly for me…" Jacqi nods agreeing to the tests. "Good then, if you're ready we can start this afternoon." Jacqi tells her that will be fine. "Great, then we should probably get ready. I'll have to call Rachel and she'll…"

"Rachel…you mean Dr. Corrigan, I thought you said these tests were only for you." Jacqi stands up as does Alex. "Ms. Moreau I don't like being lied to…if you think that…"

"NO," Jacqi quiets down. "I don't think I can trick you Jacqi nor do I intend to. But I will need Rachel's assistance, I don't exactly work on good terms with the Legacy so I can't very well ask to borrow the monitors and files I'll need to examine you." She smiles at Jacqi who seems to understand. "Good now come, I'll call Rachel on the way." Jacqi agrees and follows Alex back to where she parked her car.

*****

Later on at Rachel's house Jacqi waits in the living room while Alex and Rachel speak in her private office. "You're sure?" Rachel probes Alex as to the authenticity of Jacqi.

"Yes Rachel I'm sure…" She pauses. "And after you meet her you'll be sure too…I don't know how to explain it but this girl is…she's Derek." Rachel strains her eyes. "It's true Rachel, I've only been able to spend one day with her but she is every bit like Derek."

"All right I'll take your word for it, but I still think it would be wise to be cautious…have you told Nick?" Alex shakes her head no. "Why not?"

"Nick…he's a precept now Rachel, I can't ask him to not bring the Legacy into this. And I don't want to put any more pressure on him he has enough to deal with."

"Yeah he does," Rachel holds back a moment and then continues. "It hurt when you left Alex especially Nick."

Alex shakes her head. "I couldn't stay Rachel…without Derek there it seemed…"

Rachel puts her hand on Alex's shoulder and leans toward her. "I know Alex, Derek's death hurt all of us…" Alex closes her eyes…Rachel may be a great psychiatrist but she always seemed blind to the obvious. " What is it Alex?"

"Nothing." Rachel insists. "It's nothing." She wouldn't understand…not now anyway.

"Ok, so are you going to call Nick or shall I?" Rachel insists.

"Neither one of us at least for now. I don't think Nick would be able to handle meeting Jacqi." Rachel agrees if Jacqi was like Derek then perhaps it was best to leave Nick out.

"Well then come on…come show me this girl that's so much like our brave leader." Alex smiles…and for a second continues to think Derek is still alive…none of them had stopped referring to him in the present tense.

*****

"Are you sure you're daughter won't mind?" Jacqi asks as she lays down on Kat's bed and Rachel places sensors on each side of her head. Rachel shakes her head no as Jacqi places her head down on the pillow.

"How is Kat anyway?" Alex inquires usually Kat was the one to answer the door…oh yeah she got sent away. Alex still couldn't figure out why Rachel would send her away.

"She's fine…wrote me a letter the other day talking about a field trip."

"That must be fun." Jacqi states…she'd never been on any class trips at least none with people her own age.

"Yeah I guess so." Alex smiles. "Okay are we ready?" She looks towards Rachel who stands back and nods her head. "K then, Jacqi these sensors will monitor you while you sleep and depending on what it tells us we'll know what it is that's bothering you."

"But I already know what's bothering me…my dream." Rachel wants to laugh out loud…maybe she is Derek's daughter…God knows we could never get him to take tests without smart remarks.

"We just want to monitor you." Jacqi agrees. "Good then get some rest…I'll be here for the first four hours and then Rachel will come in and stay with you the remainder of the time." Jacqi nods and then closes her eyes to sleep. Alex turns to Rachel and whispers. "Stay with her a moment…I have to call Barbara and let her know she's safe." Rachel nods and takes a seat next to the monitors watching over Jacqi as Alex leaves.

*****

At home Barbara paces in the hallway in front of the main door as Anna brings her some tea to calm her. "Where is she Anna? Alex said she was only going to take her shopping…she said she'd bring her back by 4 it's almost 10 now."

"Ms. Rayne don't worry yourself…I'm sure Ms. Jacqi is fine with Alex." She gives Barbara the tea to sip as thinks how overprotective she had gotten since Jacqi had arrived back in San Francisco with her.

"God help me, where is she?" Barbara looks out to the front door to see if Alex could be pulling into the drive way but nothing. Just then the phone rings Barbara turns back towards it as Anna walks to answer. "Who is it?"

"Yes, just a moment Alex…she's right here." Anna hands the phone to Barbara. "It's Alex."

Barbara takes the phone and places it by her ear. "Alex where are you? I've been so worried…is Jacqi…" She listens to Alex tell her where she is and explain why. "Alex do you really have to keep her all night?" She listens to Alex… "No I understand…thank you for calling me…you'll bring her first thing back home." Alex agrees and says her good byes as does Barbara. "She's fine Anna, Alex has her at Rachel's home…she wants to run some tests."

"You see I told you Ms. Rayne, Alex won't let anything happen to her." Anna knows that if Alex truly loved Derek then no harm would ever come to his child.

"Yes Anna…I suppose you were right." Barbara smiles at Anna and then allows her to retire for the night as she walks up the stairs to her own bedroom.

*****

Back at Rachel's, Alex enters Kat's room where Jacqi sleeps soundly and Rachel watches over her. "Did you call?" Alex nods her head. "Good. Well Jacqi's sleeping I don't think she'll be entering R.E.M. for another few hours so why don't we get some coffee and then come back to check on her." Alex agrees though she doesn't wish to talk over coffee like Rachel will expect her too. "Come on."

Downstairs in the kitchen Rachel pours Alex a cup of coffee as she sits at the wooden table. "So how have things been here?" Alex asks…since she went back to Louisiana she hadn't exactly kept in touch with everyone.

"Things are all right…we're dealing with things as best we can…the destruction of the house set the Legacy back quite a bit." Rachel states as she sits.

"Don't worry Rachel the Legacy has plenty of money to reestablish a new house." Alex scoffs.

"Come on Alex, you know I didn't mean it that way." Alex rolls her head and then looks at Rachel. "I meant that the loss of the house plus the loss of Derek put the Legacy in serious trouble…not only monetary but in our areas of knowledge. Our house held a lot of valuable artifacts and our database was by far the most updated…I mean besides the Mexico house…but…."

'They don't begin to compare to ours no matter how advanced." Rachel nods as Alex speaks. "How's Nick doing? How is he adjusting? …"

"You know Nick…he isn't exactly the confessional type." Alex nods as she chuckles…Nick never liked to let anyone in on his personal feelings. "He has a lot of responsibilities now…London has him drawing up plans on the best location for the new house. They want to rebuild on Angel Island…"

"What about the old house? Have they finished clearing the rubble?"

"No, the Ruling House decided it was best to leave it as it is…they don't think they should disturb…" Rachel hushes as she doesn't want to say Derek's resting place.

"They don't think they should disturb what Rachel?" Rachel sits back. "Of course…how quaint of the Legacy not to disturb Derek's resting place…but did they ever give a damn how much they disturbed him while he was alive. No, it was always Derek, Derek, Derek!"

Rachel stands up from her seat. "Alex!" She sees the anger in Alex's eyes…as tears run down her face and she wipes them away with the palm of her hand. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Alex wipes her tears away and then looks t Rachel trying to smile. "Let's just change the subject." Rachel nods. "How's Kat?"

"I don't know I wouldn't be able to tell you according to her." She looks at Alex. "To tell you the truth she might be right…I don't think I've been paying as much attention as I'm suppose to." She bites her lip. "She's doing a little bit better since I sent her to boarding school." Alex looks at her still wondering but not asking why. "I just couldn't take arguing with her anymore…she got so rebellious and I didn't want to hurt her." Alex smiles she knew Kat would come around though sorry she didn't while she was still in the same city as her mother…sometimes Alex thought who would blame her if she didn't.

*****

Upstairs in Kat's room, Jacqi begins entering deep sleep mode…and soon after her dreams begin. "No, No, No!" She speaks out as she begins tossing and turning slightly on the bed. "No let go me! Please no…" She fights back with her hands and her arms as she kicks with her legs and feet. "Please no."

In her dream she returns to the mist…smoke filled air clears as she sees the man that frightens her. He extends his hand to her, she turns her back to him wanting to run but she feels him come behind her. He forces her to turn…"Come with me…" He says to her in a rasp voice…"You must come with me."

"No, No, No, let go of me." Jacqi continues to fight her dream tossing and turning. "Let go of me." She pushes away as Rachel and Alex try to wake her…Alex restrains her back as she fights pushing Rachel into the monitors…"Let go of me. Let go of ME!" She shakes away from the man and begins to run away as he follows her.

"Alex hold her down." Rachel goes into the other room and then comes back with a needle and a vial of medication preparing it to give to Jacqi. "Hold her still."

"No Rachel you can't." Rachel is about to poke Jacqi with the needle when Alex releases Jacqi and comes around to hold Rachel back. "No Rachel…putting her into a deeper state of mind will only harm her. You know that…we have to wake her up."

Rachel pushes Alex off. "How the hell do you expect us to do that?"

"I don't know." Alex looks at Jacqi who continues to fight her dream.

"No, no let go of me." Jacqi struggles…she pushes the man away who has gotten a hold of her…this time pulling her closer to the fire a blazed mansion. "Please I don't know who you are but let go of me…You're scaring me." The man pulls her with him, she feels hot as if on fire as he takes her to what looks to be a basement. She sees two men standing one in front of the other both fairly handsome…she sees the younger of the two holding a cross. The man holds her making her watch them argue…"Why are you making me watch this? What's the point?"

"You have to look for it…look for it…" He points to the cross but Jacqi doesn't see that.

"What are you pointing at?" Jacqi looks at him…his face is covered with blood but she notices he's dressed much like the man holding the cross. His hair is bloody and pressed against his face, his clothes though torn look exactly like the other mans. "Is that you?" As she points to the Dutch looking man but looks at the man besides her…."It is you isn't it?" He tries to touch her but she pushes away…"Talk to me…why won't you talk to me!" He keeps trying to touch her she turns her back to him and runs…runs…"No, no!" As Alex and Rachel try to wake her Jacqi jumps up. "AHHHH!"

Alex sits near her…brushing her hair out of her face and Jacqi cries softly…but wipes her tears away and gets very serious when she realizes Alex and Rachel are looking at her. "Jacqi are you ok?"

"Yes Alex I'm fine." Jacqi swallows all her fears back.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Rachel asks as Jacqi swings her legs over the bed and sits that way.

"I saw him again…he grabbed me…he took me somewhere." Jacqi pushes her hair out of the way and looks up at Rachel. "I think it was a basement in the mansion…"

"Basement?" Alex asks…she thinks could it be she's dreaming of Derek…it would explain why its only happened since she's been here and only this last time. "Jacqi," Jacqi looks towards Alex. "What did this man look like?"

"I don't know…I mean I couldn't really see his face…its kind of bloody." Alex kneels down next to her pleading her to try and remember. "He was handsome I suppose…I think he looked like the other man I saw."

"Other man?" Rachel probes.

"The man I was with…he looked like the man arguing with another man." Jacqi takes a glass of water Alex gives her, sips some and then places it back on the stand. "He was tall about six feet I guess…and he looked slim…his hair was grayish."

"Jacqi," Alex speaks to her…convinced she's describing Derek. "could you draw the man you saw?" Jacqi tells her she doesn't really remember much about him. "You could try…I want you to draw me his picture…the man you saw and the man you think looks like him could be the same one." Jacqi nods not convinced she can but agrees to try. Alex smiles at her, handing her a sketch book and pencil and then stands. "Rachel come outside for a moment with me." Rachel nods. "Jacqi we'll be right outside." Jacqi nods as she begins drawing the man as best she can for her. 

"What is it Alex?" Rachel looks at her friend rather strangely.

"How could I have been so stupid…Rachel her dreams began when she moved to San Francisco…the city her father disappeared in…" Alex begins explaining.

"Yes but what makes you think she hasn't had them before…or that it has anything to do with Derek."

"It has to do with Derek, she's lived in the city before why only after his disappearance would she have them" Rachel shakes her head not knowing the reason. "She's dreaming with a man…a man that tells her she must help him. A father telling his child her duty…now all we have to figure out is how we can help him."

"Alex what are you talking about? Derek is dead." Rachel doesn't allow herself to get her hopes up no matter how much she wishes its true.

"It has to be Rachel. Derek is the man Jacqi is dreaming of…her father…he expects her to help him…and we have to help her do so." Alex prepares to walk back in.

"Derek didn't know he had a daughter…besides how can you be so sure?"

"I don't know it's a feeling I got when Jacqi started telling us…in a moment I'll know for sure." Alex opens the door to the bedroom and leans in. "Jacqi did you draw him?"

Jacqi nods and stands from the bed walking over to Alex. "Here he is, it's not the best but this is pretty much what he looks like without the blood that is."

Alex takes the picture and smiles as she turns to Jacqi and then back at Rachel showing her the picture. "Does this convince you?"

"My god." Rachel speaks out astonished…at the picture of Derek drawn on the sketch pad. Jacqi stands wondering what shocks them so. "Jacqi don't you know who that is?"

"No, I've never seen him before." Rachel shakes her head smiling and then heads over to Kat's boudoir to take a picture she had taken of Derek shortly before his disappearance. 

She turns back to Jacqi. "This Jacqi, is Derek…" She hands Jacqi the picture and she looks at the man Rachel points at. "Derek Rayne." Jacqi looks up at Rachel…she'd never seen a real picture of her father…her grandmother didn't have any out…it hurt her too much to see him…and it was against the rules for Ingrid to have one. "That's your real father."

Jacqi smiles as she sees him…she knows she doesn't have to be afraid of him…but feels guilty for pushing him away in her dreams. "That's my dad…" She thinks he was handsome…and he was my dad…"He was handsome huh?" She looks up at Alex smiling as tears begin to form in both their eyes.

Alex nods at her as Jacqi touches his face through the picture glass. "Now Jacqi…" Jacqi looks up at her remember why she was there. "If it is Derek you see in your dreams then he must be coming to you for something." Jacqi nods. "Has he ever told you why he needs your help?"

Jacqi shakes her head as she speaks. "No, he just says I must help him…that I must…and I guess now I know why."

"He's never said how?"

"This last time he pointed at something but I don't know what it was…" Rachel and Alex look at her.

"What was he holding?" Alex asks.

"I think it was a cross of some sort…I couldn't really see it." She shakes her head as she sees that Alex and Rachel are trying to figure out what it all means. "I'm sorry I can't help anymore…but that's all I saw. If I had known who he was I wouldn't have been so afraid I would've tried to find out more. I'm sorry." Alex shakes her head and lets her know they understand Rachel nods her head agreeing with Alex. Jaci goes on to ask them what will follow now that they know what they do. Alex explains as both Rachel and Jacqi listen.

*****

__

Disclaimer: _This story is written by me, solely for entertainment purposes and at nonprofit. The characters are property of MGM/UA, Trilogy and anyone else who has property rights to them, I'm just borrowing them for a little while._


	2. Found

Found- Written by Asera

*****

The next morning Jacqi runs into Barbara's home rushing up the stairs as Anna comes down with a breakfast tray. "Mornin' Anna." Anna bids her good morning. "Oh Anna." She exclaims as Anna continues on her way down and looks up at her. "Where's my Grandmother?"

"In her bedroom Ms. Jacqi." Jacqi nods a thanks as she goes up. "Would you like some breakfast?'

"No thanks Anna I've had some already." She exclaims as she reaches the top of the stairs and walks into Barbara's room. She sees Barbara still in bed lying back on her pillows resting her eyes. Jacqi realizes she hadn't been very loving towards her since she met her…she'd shown some affection but after what happened she had taken it all back. She sits at the foot of Barbara's bed and crawls over to where her grandmother lies resting and lies her head down on Barbara. She wraps her arm around her as she smiles…she looks up at Barbara's face. "Grandmother…Grandmother…are you asleep?" She asks propping herself up looking at Barbara.

Barbara turns to see her granddaughter looking at her. "Hmm, Jacqi you're home darling." Jacqi smiles and nods. Barbara sits up and leans Jacqi's head onto her chest. "How did the tests go? Was Alex able to help you?"

"Yeah…I guess I still have to go back tonight…depends." Jacqi likes resting her head against her grandmother…to listen to her heart beat…ba bump, ba bump, ba bump…this was the only time she had allowed herself to come near Barbara since she'd moved to San Francisco.

"You'll be leaving me tonight again?" Jacqi shakes her head as Barbara closes her eyes…"I suppose if it helps you its best." Jacqi looks up at her as Barbara squeezes her and smiles with her eyes now open looking at her. She didn't have the courage to tell her what she'd found out. She couldn't tell her grandmother the trouble in her dreams was her father. "Did Alex find out what is troubling you?"

"Um…no…not really." Jacqi doesn't want to talk about her dreams and Barbara though curious doesn't really care to know. All she really wants in that moment is to hold her child close to her. "I bet Anna was able to rest peacefully…" Barbara nods her head yes. "She did look a lot more rested when I came up." Barbara nods and smiles hiding the bit of jealousy she feels. Jacqi looks over at Barbara's alarm clock and sits up when she sees the time…"10:00 o'clock already…I didn't realize I was in here that long…I have to go." 

Jacqi begins pulling away from Barbara as she sits up. "Go…go where? You just got here." Barbara looks a little sadden.

"Just for a little while I have to meet Alex…I have to run another test…but first I have to go somewhere." She smiles and Barbara nods understanding. "I should be back for dinner…I'll call if I'm late." She leans over to Barbara and kisses her forehead as Barbara touches her hair. "Bye." Jacqi runs out as Anna comes in and Barbara begins getting out of bed.

*****

"Hi Alex." Jacqi calls out from behind her at the same table they had occupied the day before only this time Rachel was there also. "Hello Dr. Corrigan." She smiles as she sits and orders a glass of tomato juice and a salad…"Dr. Corrigan, Alex I would like you to meet my father…Anthony de la Vega." She tells them referring to the man approaching them and taking a seat next to Jacqi after shaking both their hands. "I know what you said Alex." She says as she sees Alex is clearly disturbed. "But we need help and you won't allow anyone here to help you…so I thought Papa could."

"Jacqi," Alex tries to say no…but is interrupted. 

"She's right Alex, you don't want to add any pressure to Mr. Boyle…then allow me to help you." Anthony speaks captivating both of them with his accent. "I give you my word not to bring the Legacy into this unless absolutely necessary." Alex smiles agreeing to his help. "Good…now that you've all agreed to my help would one of you please explain what exactly it is you'll need my assistance in?"

"You haven't told him?" Rachel whispers into Jacqi's ear as she shakes her head no. "Anthony…may I call you Anthony?" He nods his head yes and she continues. "You may or may not be aware that Jacqi has been experiencing some rather disturbing dreams lately." Jacqi looks at him and half smiles, half frowns.

"You have?" He asks Jacqi who nods slightly. "Why wasn't I told? Why didn't Barbara call me?" He had made her promise if anything was to happen Jacqi she would call and inform him.

"Anthony." Alex interrupts…"I think Barbara thought it was best to keep you out until we knew…" He sits back listening. "Jacqi appears to be dreaming with Derek."

"Derek?" He asks shocked.

"Yes…Barbara called me to talk to Jacqi, she…" referring to Jacqi. "then allowed me to run a series of tests on her…but it wasn't so much what the sensors told me than it was what I saw. Jacqi drew this when she awoke speaking of the man…we believe to be Derek." She takes out the picture Jacqi drew the night before. "We believe it's he who is asking her help."

Anthony takes the picture and he sees it is clearly Derek…but refuses to believe it. "No, I need something more." He begins to stand from his seat. "If you expect me to help I need more than a simple sketch."

"Papa." Jacqi stands taking hold of his hand.

"I'm sorry Jacqi but No I need more." Rachel and Alex both watch him stand and prepare to leave.

"Papa what do you mean more? Don't you believe in me? He nods. "Then what more do you need. How could I have drawn that picture if I'd never met Dr. Rayne…or even knew what he looked like?" Anthony looks at the picture again and then at Jacqi. "I couldn't papa…I know it's a lot to ask of you but you have to help. If not for him than for me…" She swallows deeply as she thinks of Barbara…"for my grandmother…think of her then and the joy you'd give her if Derek Rayne is alive…and you return him to her. Is that worth your help?"

Anthony thinks of Barbara and how much he's thought of her lately…how much he'd enjoy holding her close once more…risking involvement with the Legacy would be worth it if he could see her again by helping them. "All right. I'll help." Jacqi smiles as they sit back down and Alex begins explaining what they have so far. After Alex has finished telling him, Anthony sits back and looks at Jacqi…"That's…that's um some pretty heavy stuff." Jacqi smiles she knew that her father would retract to using American slang when he couldn't come up with something else. "How do you plan on finding out more? Because I suppose you are going to run some more examines before you go out searching for Derek…"

" Jacqi has already agreed to allow me to place her under hypnosis." Rachel informs him.

"Dr. Corrigan thinks that if I'm under hypnosis I can be more in control of what happens in my dream…and that way I won't be so frightened by what I see." Anthony sighs silently as he nods his head understanding. "Once I know exactly what Derek wants and how to help him we'll know where to go from there right?"

"Right." Alex says. "Anthony what we'll need you for is to help us when it comes time to do that…for now all you have to do is just sit back and relax."

"Well since I've never liked sitting back to relax, I think the best thing to do is get started as soon as possible." Anthony says. "You'll be doing all this at Barbara's home?" He asks wondering if he'll be able to see her anytime soon.

"No, at her house." Speaking of Rachel. "I don't want my grandmother to know about any of this yet…I don't wish to get her hopes up." She looks at him knowing exactly what he's thinking…He wants to see her again…she begins to get a little jealous…only this time not for him…but for her…she's come to realize how lonely Barbara is. Her daughter away in a convent, her son gone, and her husband dead… how easy it was for her to mistake something for love…she knew now Barbara could never have played with Anthony…that it had to have been him. "Papa you'll be staying at Dr. Corrigan's…I think that would be less troublesome since we'll be doing everything there." I have to keep you as far away from Grandmother as I can…I can't let anything more happen to her…I've hurt her enough.

"All right then…it's getting late…we've better be on our way to begin." Alex says as she sees that it's almost Two.

*****

At Rachel's house in her office Jacqi lies back on the sofa couch with her eyes closed as Rachel speaks to her. "All right Jacqi, I need you to relax…and remember you are in control of what happens. No one but you can let anything happen in this. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Jacqi says softly breathing in and out like Rachel had told her to do.

"K." Rachel whispers as she kneels next to Jacqi. "I want you to count from 1 to 10 backwards…and breathe just like I told you to…when you count one you will be back in your dream…back with Derek. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Start counting."

Jacqi begins counting as Rachel counts along with her in a low whisper…"Ten…nine…eight…seven…" She breathes in and out slowly between numbers. "six…five…four…three…" Rachel sits back on her char and crosses her legs as she observes Jacqi. "two…one…"

"Jacqi…" Rachel calls her…

"Yes." Jacqi speaks back in trance state.

"What do you see?"

"Fire…the house on fire…" She replies.

"Do you see the man?" Rachel leans forward.

"Yes…he wants me to come with him…he wants me to take his hand." Jacqi slips down on the couch relaxing even further.

"Do you want to follow him?" Rachel asks…Jacqi nods. "Go on…go with him…but remember you're in control." Jacqi nods…"Now where are you?"

"In the basement…he's pointing to something…" Jacqi points with her hand…"I don't know what…what are you pointing at….you have to tell me….what are you pointing at?" She begins wrestling on the couch.

Rachel leaves her chair and kneels back besides Jacqi. "Jacqi control, Jacqi control…remember you have it." Jacqi breathes in and out…"What do you see?"

"Men fighting…a cross…" She breathes in and out.

"Tell me…what does the cross look like?" Rachel thinks it has to be the Rosicrucian cross they never found it since no one was allowed to go back and search.

"It looks silver…with black….I don't know how to describe it." Jacqi shakes her head…she can see it but she's never seen anything like it.

Rachel takes a notepad and pencil and places it in Jacqi's hands…she thought it worked before why not now. "Jacqi…I want you to draw the cross just like you see it." Jacqi nods and begins drawing in her trance state. After a few minutes Rachel takes the pad from Jacqi…she sees the cross Derek had been so bent on keeping safe. "Jacqi who's holding the cross?"

"He is…no now the other man….they're fighting for it." Jacqi says as she struggles to see who is really holding the cross. Jacqi starts breathing harder as she begins fighting. "No, No get away from me…get away from me…no don't touch me!" Rachel comes to her trying to keep her from hurting herself.

"Jacqi calm down…remember you're in control…you are the one in control." Jacqi keeps fighting saying no over and over…Rachel sees she can't hear her…"Jacqi I want you to calm down….I'm going to count to three Jacqi…and when I do you're going to wake up…and remember…okay…" Jacqi keeps fighting. "One…Two…Three."

"Ahh." Jacqi pops up her hair swings across her face as Rachel sits on the couch next to her consoling her. "That man scares me." Jacqi thinks of the other man…he looked like someone she had seen before…someone her Godfather use to mention…she feared that man. "He's bad…so bad…"

Rachel leans Jacqi's head into her shoulder as she rubs up and down her back to comfort. "There Jacqi….just calm down." After she sees Jacqi has calm down enough she asks. "Who was the other man?"

Jacqi sits up as Rachel reaches over and pours a glass of water for Jacqi and hands it to her. Jacqi holds it in her hands nervously as she thinks of that man. She remembers seeing her picture as a little girl his eyes had scared her so…she had seen him even more recently…earlier that day in her grandmother's bedroom…"I think I know who he is…I don't like him…he's evil." She says regretting ever seeing him even in her dreams. "I use to hear my Godfather speak of him…cruel man…I didn't know who he was…he turned to see me…"

"Who was he Jacqi?" Rachel asks again as Alex and Anthony enter the room. Alex holds a cup of coffee as she leans on Rachel's desk and looks at her. Anthony keeps close to the door as he closes it. Jacqi shakes not wanting to say the name of the man who had always held domination over her. "Who was he?"

"He's evil…Wi..wi.." Jacqi mumbles. "Winston Rrr-Rayne." Alex drops the cup of coffee as Jacqi looks up at her father. "He's the other man in my dreams…he's fighting him….he wants him to do something but he won't so he tries to kill him."

Alex comes near Jacqi as Rachel moves away to speak to Anthony who's concerned. "Jacqi are you sure it's him?"

"I know it is…he used to scare me when I was little…he looked right at me…" Alex hugs her and holds her close. "He wants us to find that cross…the cross is the key." Jacqi pulls away and looks at Alex. "You have to go back to the Legacy Alex…he needs you there." Alex looks at her shaking her head as Jacqi nods yes.

*****

"Hello…" Anna Reardon answers the telephone in Barbara's room after taking a moment from helping Barbara fix her hair.

"Anna…it's Jacqi may I please speak with Grandmother?" Jacqi tells her.

"Just a moment." Anna turns to Barbara whose looking at herself in the mirror. "Ms. Rayne it's Ms. Jacqi…she'd like to speak to you."

"Thank you Anna." She says as she walks over and takes the phone from Anna. "Jacqi…its me darling."

"Hi Grandmother…I just wanted to tell you that I might not be home tonight…I know I promised but there some things I have to take care of." She hears Barbara sigh on the other end. "Please don't be upset…I promise as soon as I get this done I'll be home."

"I'm not upset darling I understand…I just want you to get better." She tells her, she listens to Jacqi tell her a few more things. "All right then dear I'll see you tomorrow." She hangs up the phone and then turns to Anna. "She won't be home until tomorrow." Anna comes to her touching her shoulder as she smiles Barbara smiles back but is sadden at having to push Jacqi to someone else for help. Rather than being able to help and guide her herself.

*****

At Rachel's home Jacqi hangs up the phone as Alex comes in to see her. "Did you tell her?" Jacqi shakes her head no, though she understands Alex feels urged to ask. "Why not?"

"What am I suppose to tell her Alex? Hi Grandma don't keep dinner warm, I'm out to chase your dead son's ghost!" Alex looks down at her hands. "I'm sorry Alex…that was insensitive…" Alex shakes it off and tells her she understands. " I want to believe there is a chance that Dr. Rayne is alive or that there is a way we may bring him back, but if it isn't I don't want to build false illusions in her. She's hurting enough."

Alex turns towards the door as Jacqi does the same, they go out to the hall towards the front door where Anthony and Rachel are preparing. "She still has a right know."

Jacqi nods as she sees the man she thought to be her father prepare to go in search of his counterpart. "She will…perhaps." She looks at Anthony and Rachel, then at Alex. "Are we ready?" All three adults agree that they are as the exit the house and pack themselves into an explorer heading back to Angel Island.

*****

It's seems so long since I've been here Alex thinks from the backseat of the explorer…she turns to see Jacqi who appears to be smiling. "Jacqi, are you all right?"

"He loved this place." She says as she peers through the window…she can see where the gardens use to be…most of them still grow as beautiful as they once did…others where damaged by the fire. "That was the house." She points to an enormous pile of rubble…large chunks of concrete and masses of burnt lumber. "Why didn't they rebuild it?" She turns to ask Alex…she knows Derek Rayne loved that castle…and the Legacy. "Why didn't they Legacy respect his wishes?"

"They thought it was better to keep it like this…" Rachel says from the front seat while Anthony drives into what use to be the carport. "To keep the portal sealed they thought if they rebuilt the house…one of the builders might inadvertently open it."

Jacqi becomes upset as she sees that the Legacy could've done something like this. She knew what Derek felt for the Legacy because she had always felt the same pledge for it…"They could've found a way…they shouldn't have let this happen. He worked to hard for it…he gave up a normal life to live the Legacy's missions out…they should've…" Alex reaches out and touches her hand understanding how Jacqi felt…it had been part of the reason why Alex chose to leave the Legacy. She had been one to insist the rebuilding of the house…but the others had followed the Ruling house wishes. "We should start looking where the basement should've been." She says after taking hold of herself with Alex's help and stepping out of the vehicle taking her pack and a flashlight. "We have to find the cross…I don't know what he wants it for…but we have to keep it safe." Jacqi thinks of Winston…"I have to keep it from him…he wants to take it."

"You mean Winston." Alex states as she climbs out of the explorer and stands next to Jacqi. "Should we worry about him showing up?"

"No…I don't think so." Jacqi smiles as she begins trekking through the ruins. "It's through here right?" She points as she walks through Alex nods…she heads to where a Griffin stands undamaged. "If I'm right there's a passage way under here…isn't there?" Alex turns to see Anthony and Rachel taking out sensors and monitors from the car. "Alex?"

"Yes there's a lever behind the Griffin…but I think we should…" Jacqi ignores Alex and pulls the lever, she sees the passage open up from under a bush beside the gothic beast. She takes her flashlight and begins climbing down using the built in ladder. Alex turns back to see Rachel and Anthony…she turns down to see Jacqi already on her way. "Jacqi…wait we should…" She sees that Rachel and Anthony are almost caught up and calls back. "I'm going in after her…"

She sees Rachel calls out no and Anthony run up behind her but jumps in anyway. "Alex wait!" Rachel turns to Anthony as they both look down the hole. "Damn Woman!" Rachel says angry with Alex for not listening… and then slightly laughs at herself for saying that. "This is great…now what!"

Anthony takes his pack off his shoulder and kneels down next to the whole while looking around at the surroundings. "We should begin setting up lights…it'll be dark soon and we need to see." He starts taking out portable lights and lanterns from the pack as Rachel takes hers off too. "Don't worry Dr. Corrigan…Jacqi can take care of herself…she's been attaching herself to mission's since she first broke out of her crib." Rachel laughs as she thinks God this kid is too much like Derek. Anthony hands her a flashlight. "Hold this…while I climb down and start setting up lights for them to find they're way back." Rachel stands back as he climbs down the hole he looks up and calls out. "Once I get a few of these set up…you should begin looking for the best places to set up motion sensors…the last thing we need is an earthquake to catch us by surprise."

"All right." Rachel agrees as she thinks damn it Alex you should've waited. "I still don't think they should be in there alone. It's dangerous there are too many passage ways and Alex doesn't know them all…the only one who did was Derek."

"Well then we don't have anything to worry about…if it is Derek whose looking for our help you can pretty much bet your life he won't let anything happen to the girls. " He says as he takes one more step down and looks up at Rachel whose not amused. "Tell you what Dr. Corrigan…if they aren't back in two hours we'll both go looking for them." Rachel nods but that still doesn't make her feel any better…getting four people trapped by a earthquake wasn't any better than two.

*****

Inside the tunnel Jacqi walks a fast and steady pace…unlike Alex who stumbles surprised that the passage ways have remained undamaged. Jacqi shines her flashlight at the walls…"Alex shine your light at the walls and look for a few places to put sensors…I don't want any surprises." She turns to Alex who looks at her oddly. "Hey I'm not stupid…I know this places history…"Referring to the house and how things just seemed to happen at the worst possible times. "I think here would be good for one…and then just right over there. Here set up this monitor too…we'll know our way back by it." She hands Alex a small piece of equipment… it appears to be more like a miniature Walkman than a monitor. 

"Jacqi…I don't know my way down here…I mean I know some of the way but Derek never really let us down here. In fact we didn't really know any of this existed 'till before he…" Alex says as she sets up the monitors and follows Jacqi whose moved on ahead.

"Don't worry Alex…we'll be fine just trust me." She smiles at Alex who nods slightly rolling her eyes which she doesn't mean but Jacqi sees anyway. "I am his kid after all." She chuckles, which makes Alex laugh lightly. "This way." She points with her flashlight to the mouth of one of three ways…the way to the portal should be through there…"Let's set up another monitor here and a sensor there by that rock." Alex kneels down to set up the sensor as Jacqi puts up the monitor at the mouth. "Ready." She turns to Alex who walks ahead…she looks at the passage way with familiar eyes…he had shown her the way…she kept remembering her dreams…they had frightened her at first but now after acknowledging it was her father. She welcomed them…she was getting to know what he was like through them…she knew he shared her passion for the Legacy and appreciated him for it. They reach the end of the passage way…"This way." She turns to the left down a dark way…"The portal is there…" She points to another way…with her light…"It's blocked." She sees as Alex also shines her light on it…

"IT must've been the blast." Alex looks at Jacqi. "Derek insisted we blow the house with C4."

"Well we have to open it…the cross is in there and we have to find a way to get it out." Jacqi kneels down and searches through her bag…she takes out some tools. "Here." She hands Alex a pic as she takes another herself and begins tearing away at the wall. "Be careful not to take any of the way with you…just the blocks in our way…maybe one of us can climb in to find it."

"No we both go in or neither of us do." Alex says as Jacqi turns to see her and nods in agreement. "How long have we been down here?"

"About an hour…" Jacqi says.

"How do you know…it seems longer." Alex says as she beats down another chunk of debris.

"Papa won't let us stay down here any longer than two without looking for us. Which means we better start putting our backs into this or we're going home without the cross." Alex looks at Jacqi…and then stands back as she pulls the pic over her shoulder and slams it into the tunnel as if hitting a home run. She manages to tear away a large portion of concrete…"There I can see light." She pushes herself onto her tipy toes…and tries to peek through the hole. "Can you see anything Alex?"

Alex peers through the hole…"It can see some light…but we need to…ugh…" She starts digging with her hands at the tunnel. "Dig…just dig we'll tear it down faster." Jacqi begins pushing away pieces of junk from the doorway…as Alex does the same until both have opened a large enough piece to climb through. "All right.. let's set up some lights around this area…" Jacqi nods and takes out some lights in a circle around the tunnel door…"Um...I should probably climb in first and then you follow…" Jacqi says okay. Alex hands her, her backpack and begins climbing through the hole…and then takes it and Jacqi's as she follows her in. "Ooh.. it's cold down here." She feels a chill as they walk to where the portal once stood…she sees it completely covered in debris and sealed from every opening it once had.

"Alex shine your light around…start looking." Jacqi starts moving around within the area…she kneels down to the ground running her hands through the sand…"The air is cold…but the ground is burning." She looks up to Alex who appears shocked at being in the room where Derek had his final mission. "Alex…you're not looking. We don't have a lot of time." Jacqi goes back to looking as Alex searches at her own pace…"Alex." Alex goes near the portal and reaches out her hand…"Alex…" She digs through the sand as she's found what she was looking for. "Alex look." She gets up and grabs Alex before she touches the portal. "Look I got it…I found it." Alex turns to see the cross…"Come on…let's go…" Alex nods as she snaps out of it and they run back to the opening…Alex jumps in through the hole and takes her pack…"Hurry Alex." She feels the earth starting to move below her…"NOO!" She exclaims as the opening caves in…leaving Alex on the outside and her inside with the cross and portal. "Alex!" She saw a piece of debris hit her as it caved in…"Alex are you there…are you okay!"

After a moment or two Alex responds to her…"I'm fine…are you okay?" She hears Jacqi responds yes. "I'm going to get Rachel and Anthony I'll be back…"

"Okay Hurry Alex." She tells her as she hears Alex run off through where they came in…she turns back to the portal and looks around. While coming in it didn't scare her being alone in there did…she holds the cross close to her. "Help me…" She thinks as she holds it and breaths in and out slowly pacing around. "This is just great…" 

*****

After following the sensors and monitors back to the opening to the top…she stops as she notices the sensors hadn't gone off at the earthquake…but continues going up to the top to find Rachel and Anthony waiting for both of them. "Alex…where's Jacqi?"

Out of breath she exclaims out. "She was caught in the earthquake." Rachel and Anthony look at each other thinking earthquake? "The earthquake just a few minutes ago…didn't y'all feel it? We were on our way out from the portal and it trapped Jacqi." Alex thinks Oh God no…she begins climbing back down the hole as Rachel and Anthony follow her. "Come on this way…we have to go get her out…she's in trouble."

*****

Inside the portal area…Jacqi leans against the opening…she looks at the portal and begins noticing things she hadn't seen moments before. The portal was once again moving…steam was arising from where she had found the cross…"Goddess help me…help me…" She sees fire arise from where the cross once stood to form the shape of a man…the man that shed fear in her. "Winston…"

"You came to him…and you found me stupid girl." Winston raises his hands and throws Jacqi against the wall…she falls but holds the cross to her. "Now give me the cross…" He reaches out willing the cross to come to him but she holds it to her." Give it to me."

"No…where's Derek…what did you do to him!" She boasts as she stands…she can hear Alex, Rachel and Anthony beating at the opening in the wall. "Where is he?!"

"Dead…don't make me do the same thing to you I had to do to him." Winston moves from the pit of fire he stands in…"Now give me the cross…and I may just help you earn a spot next to your daddy in hell."

Jacqi shakes her head no as she silently pleads to her Goddess. "How about you keep a spot warm for me." He tries to grab her but she side kicks him back and holds out the cross as she wills all her energy into her words as he falls back towards the pit. "Lord of Death, see my sign, hear my rhyme. Take Winston Rayne to burn in time, and return my father in his prime." She sees the fire begin to consume Winston and the earth begins to shake…she repeats it as she hears the others exclaim for her. Winston fights the spell…"See my sign, hear my rhyme. Take Winston Rayne to burn in time and return my father in his prime." Winston is being overcome by her words and will as she uses the power of the cross to finish him off. "So Mote It Be." She holds the cross in front of her…as the fire finishes off Winston and bursts out towards her…she covers her eyes to hide from the blast…but uncovers them as she sees the form of another man come from it and then fall to the ground. "Papa…Papa…hurry." She steps towards the man…bloody and cut from different areas…she sees his clothes are torn. "Papa…get Rachel in here hurry…" She kneels down next to the man and turns him over towards his back…she sees her spell worked…she brought back her father…"Bless you Goddess." She thinks in a low voice as the man begins to move aching in pain he mumbles for help. "Lie still Dr. Rayne…I'm going to get you help…" She turns over to the opening and sees Rachel climbing in. "Rachel he's here…"

"Derek…oh god." Rachel calls back out to Alex to run up and get her medical bag as Anthony continues to chip away the opening.

*****

Back at Rachel's after having carried him through the passage way's and rubble left in the house…Rachel applies care to his cuts…Jacqi observes from the open door…she's glad Derek Rayne was alive now…but she also knew this was going to change her life radically. Her knowing he was her real father had been something, but now she was going to have to face him…to be near him…and worse she was going to have to find a way of telling her grandmother. She saw the man starting to move around and to awaken…his first words for the cross…Jacqi had hidden it in her coat which she still had on. When Rachel turned to see her she approached Derek…and laid it in his hands…"Here it is…" He grabbed it out of her hands and held it close to her…she jumped back and out the door. "I'll be outside." She told Rachel who went back to caring for her friend. "Alex." She saw Alex coming near with a cup of tea…"how are you?"

"He's back…I'm better." She thought maybe nothing would happen between her and Derek but all she needed was for him to be around. "How is he?"

"He's coming too, but I think it should be you that's there when he does…he doesn't know me…and I…" Alex tells her she does deserve to be there…he is after all her father. "Dr. Rayne doesn't know that…and I think maybe I should wait to tell him." Jacqi smiles at her…"Tomorrow I'll go home and find a way of telling grandmother….after we're sure he won't…" Alex nods understanding…she pads Jacqi on the shoulder and then proceeds to where Derek is.

She walks in to see Derek sitting up half awake and growing even more alert by the minute asking as many questions as Rachel will allow him too. "Alex." He says she smiles…"thought you were rid of me…" he speaks softly his throat is dry.

"Hey boss." She says kidding…"you're back."

She sits next to him with the cup of tea which she gives to him to drink slowly…"Takes more than a stay in hell to lose me." He says as he drinks some more tea. "Which reminds me…how did you find me? How long was I gone? The house…Nick?"

"Hey calm down Derek…you need to rest we can answer all of that later." He ignores Rachel and continues to ask Alex wanting to sit up out of bed. "Hey stop it Derek I mean it…or I'll drag you down to Bay City General myself." Derek sits back resting his head on the pillows…"I think we should let Barbara know you're ok." Rachel inadvertently blurts out.

"My mother?" Derek asks.

"No Rachel…first we should take care of Derek and then we'll let them know." Alex glares at Rachel who bites her lip realizing she made a mistake.

"My mother is here?" Derek asks again.

"She moved here after you died…or we thought you had…" Alex tells him. "She thought it was best to move closer to Ingrid." He hands her the cup of tea as he closes his eyes to rest them. "You should get some sleep Derek." He nods agreeing to rest even though he really wants to stand and walk around some more. Alex and Rachel leave him alone to sleep…Rachel sends Alex to the other guest room as she moves goes to her own room after checking in on Anthony and Jacqi.

*****

Early morning Jacqi lies in Kat's bed trying to sleep but really thinking of how to tell him the truth and let her grandmother in on the secret. She hears someone moving out in the hall way, she climbs out of bed and cracks her door open to watch the man she had always dreamt of meeting walk down to the kitchen. She waits till he's out of view and leaves her bedroom…going down to the kitchen behind him. She waits a few minutes and then walks into the room to see him trying to fix a cup of coffee. "Can I help you?"

He turns startled to see the girl standing before him. "Can't even fix myself coffee."

She takes the cup from him as she helps him sit down. "Here I'll do that." She grabs the pitcher of ready made coffee and pours him some, then grabs another cup and pours herself some. "I don't know if you should be drinking that."

"It won't kill me." He says making her smile. "I know you." He says to her as she keeps her eyes down looking at the pitch black drink under her nose. "I've seen you before."

"It was my dreams that brought us to you." She replies sipping her coffee and looking at him. He was even more handsome than in her dreams…he had cuts on his chin and his forehead. "Alex made the connection when I drew your picture after waking from the nightmare."

"How?" Derek asks as she pours him some more coffee.

"She said it wasn't strange for a person to connect with a person through the place in which they died." She tells him.

"But why you?" Derek sips and she finishes off the last sip of her coffee. "Alex is right about the connection but most of our files where on a connection through family bloodlines."

Jacqi looks at him as she pours herself more coffee. "Yeah she mentioned that, that's how she knew it was really you." She smiles as he sits back beginning to understand what she was saying. She knows that he knows as he shakes his head shocked. "Its true Dr. Rayne."

"Who?" He asks wondering who her mother was.

"Too many girlfriends when you were younger huh?" She smiles nervously. "Mia…Mia Paz."

He mumbles "Mia." As he looks at her…of course she's just as beautiful as the girl he had once loved. "Your mother…"

"My mother is gone." He looks down. "My father…" He looks up…" Papa…he kept me afterwards and up until a while ago he intended to keep my real origin a secret." Derek looks confused asking himself why he was never told. "My mom made him promise, he just wanted to keep her promise but I got sick. I needed your family's help…he had to tell your mother the truth…and then everything went to hell after that." She watches him as he tries to digest everything she's told him. "Dr. Rayne are you ok?"

"Won't call me dad?" He asks.

"I barely know you." She takes a cookie from the cookie jar on the kitchen table.

"Derek then…I've never been one to comply with formality." She nods. "I don't even know your name…that's a funny thing to say…you're my daughter and I don't know your name." He gets up from where he sits across from her and moves to her side. She looks up at him as he sits down close. "I won't hurt you…" He smiles. "but you know that." 

She smiles and nods calmly…but still says. "You should be resting…if Dr. Corrigan sees you out of bed she might place you in the hospital."

He shakes his head no as he wraps his arm around her to get close to her. "Nah…Rachel's bark is worse than her bite." She chuckles lightly and nervously at having him close to her. "And since it'll be a good while before anyone else gets up…why don't you tell me about yourself?"

She takes a sip of her coffee and speaks. "There's not much to tell…" He urges her to tell him everything about her…which she proceeds to do.

*****

The next day Jacqi arrives home with Derek after having called Anna to inform her. She greets them at the door after making sure Barbara wasn't around. "Where is she?" Anna points to the top floor. "Anna take him to the Library…we'll join you in a moment." Derek looks at her oddly. "I know it seems silly Derek but I don't want you to frighten her…it'll only be for a moment." He agrees…after all he knows his mother though a strong woman probably won't be able to take seeing him without a warning. Anna leads him into the Library as she touches him and caresses him like the little boy she use to care for. Jacqi sees them as she calls out. "I'll be right back and Anna don't tear him apart leave some for her." She says as Anna closes the door behind them smiling at Jacqi. She turns towards the stairs to see Barbara at the top walking downward, 'Grandmother." Running up to her…."I have something I have to tell you."

Barbara touches her granddaughter's face as she sees a light in her eye she hadn't seen since she left Mexico. "Your nightmares are gone…your eyes sparkle."

"Yes, Grandmother but that wasn't what I…" Jacqi looks down towards the Library.

"Oh good dear…it was so inconsiderate of a dream to keep you awake…" Barbara says as she wraps her arm around Jacqi and begins down the stairs once more.

"I wouldn't call it inconsiderate." She tells Barbara. "I found the reason of my nightmares and to tell you the truth he isn't so scary…." Barbara mouths a no wondering what she means as Jacqi leads her towards the Library and calls out. "Now Anna." Anna opens the door to reveal Derek who kisses her forehead and then steps out to see Barbara. Jacqi holds her grandmother up who threatens to fall to the ground shocked to see Derek. She turns to see Jacqi shaking her head no saying it isn't possible. "Yes Grandmother….he needed my help, Alex and Rachel helped me realize that…and he helped me find him."

Derek comes to her stretching his arms out to her…he takes her in his arms as she weeps slowly and quietly at having her son back. "Baby…" She wraps her arms tightly around him…he grabs her tight as Jacqi steps back watching them….Anna comes from behind and watches them.

Derek holds back his feelings as he embraces his mother…he thinks he had only seen her cry when his father died…"Mother." She falls into his arms as he kneels down to catch her…Jacqi steps back…she feels Anna's hand touch her from behind. She turns to smile at her seeing tears in the older woman's eyes…she holds her tears back as she sees her grandmother release all the tears she had been holding back. "Oh mother…please forgive me." Derek tells his mother to forgive him…thinking if he hadn't been so bent on protecting the Legacy he would have thought of her and of Ingrid. Now he thought as he looks up at Jacqi with Anna…he had a daughter and it was up to him to take care of her…aside from getting back what he lost. Alex, Nick, Rachel, Kat, wouldn't be his only family…..he had to find a way of including his real family to the extended family he had formed before disappearing.

*****

__

Disclaimer: _This story is written by me, solely for entertainment purposes and at nonprofit. The characters are property of MGM/UA, Trilogy and anyone else who has property rights to them, I'm just borrowing them for a little while._


End file.
